


Someone In Your Corner

by saellys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/saellys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 prompt fills and vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sputnikcentury prompted: "Rey and Poe. Following Finn to the med ward/first time chatting." More like angsting though.

The hug lasts, General Organa’s arms fiercely strong and warm around her, but the retinue of medics is moving slow for Finn’s sake and Rey catches up easily after the general lets her go. She nearly trips over BB-8, and then squints down at him as he warbles an introduction at light speed. 

“I thought he was dead,” she says, and looks up. The pilot is looking back at her; beyond him the medics transfer Finn onto a cot, too fast and too jarring. Why can’t they be more gentle? She almost reaches for him again. 

“He sure does brag on you,” the pilot says. 

“What?” Rey focuses on Dameron because it’s easier than looking at where Finn lays face down as the medics take off the ruin of his jacket.

“BB-8. He caught me up on the whole story-–said you fixed his antenna, sicced a pack of rathtars on some smugglers, and got him all the way back home.” 

“Finn brought him home.” 

A pained expression crosses Dameron’s face; he does not turn to look behind him. The medics have an array of instruments out now. “Not trying to split hairs, miss.” 

“Rey.” 

“Rey. BB-8′s not the only one who bragged on you.” 

“Do you care about him?” she blurts before she can stop herself. 

He draws himself up straight. “I’m standing here.” 

“You’re not _looking_.” The medics are doing things now that involve cutting through charred skin, and Rey’s rage is a living thing. She’s being unfair and she can’t stop. This happened to Finn because he came back for–-

Poe Dameron turns around. 

“Pilots can get a little superstitious,” he says to her, his voice small. “I try to be here, when one of my people is injured, but…”

He’s lost pilots. He's lost pilots _today_. Rey swallows the rage. Takes a breath. Finds the new thing inside her, the strength, the calm, and sends some of it to Finn, because that at least is something she can do. 

Then she steps forward to stand beside Poe Dameron, and takes his hand. 

They wait.


	2. Real Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catpella prompted: "Poly negotiations between any of Rey/Finn/Poe? (AKA "oh god you're hot and _you're_ hot and how do we make this go")" I wouldn't say this ever gets to proper negotiations, but it's a start.

Finn kisses Rey on the same morning he kisses Poe, because statistically at least one of them is not coming back from this and he suspects it’s going to be him, and he’s just about at peace with that, but these are things he absolutely can’t die without doing first. 

He kisses Rey in the shadow of the _Falcon_  and tells her he loves her and cries, they both do, when she says it back (she _says it back_ ), and then he watches her fly off to her destiny. 

He kisses Poe in the shadow of his X-wing and he can’t say anything for the lump in his throat when Poe takes off his gloves and puts his hands on Finn’s cheeks and tells him it’s going to be okay, and then he watches Black Squadron lift off, and Finn goes to the ground troop carrier and sits down and closes his eyes and takes long, deep, steadying breaths because Poe is right. Whatever happens now, at least they both know. 

They all come back, which is when the knot forms in Finn’s stomach. Now he has real problems.

The celebration lasts significantly longer than Finn wants to be there. From behind a cup of Whyren’s he watches them both, their orbits in different parts of the room that intersect just once, a moment that robs his breath because Poe claps Rey on the shoulder and her answering smile is the sun. She’s tired; Finn can practically feel it in his own bones. She makes one more round, saying her goodnights, and meets his eyes on her way out. 

Finn drains his cup. 

The corridor is deserted. The music and laughter fades the farther he walks, though the flush of victory and joy is just as thick throughout the barracks. He stops outside Rey’s quarters but doesn’t press the buzzer; she knows he’s there. If she wants to see him, she’ll–-

The door slides open. “I kissed Poe this morning,” says Rey. 

She… before they… “Okay,” he manages. 

“O _kay_?” 

He tries for bluster, for hypocrisy. “Don’t the Jedi have something to say about attachments?” 

She squints at him. She has been nothing if not vocal about the dogma the old Jedi Order could stuff down a garbage chute. “I fought harder today than I might have. I wanted to come back to you.” 

Finn silently curses Basic for not having a distinction between singular and plural “you”. 

Rey turns at the same time Finn feels it: Poe, a little unsteady, a handful of meters away. “Stang,” Poe says softly. 

Finn gives Rey a wink, and rounds on him. “You lousy. Double crossing. Son of a–-”

Poe has his hands up and is saying “Buddy” when Finn closes the distance and kisses him. He makes it a good one; he spent the whole damn day wanting to do it again. He guesses it must look good too, because Rey makes a noise (does he hear it or feel it?). Poe’s flightsuit is rolled down to his waist and Finn’s hand moves over the back of his undershirt, feeling his heartbeat. 

Poe pulls back after a few really good seconds and stares at him. “What the hell are we gonna do?” 

“Each other,” Rey says with conviction. “Right now.” 

“I agree,” Finn says. 

Poe licks his lips, a hair away from nodding. He never needs much of a plan. “Okay but. After that?” 

“Sleep for a year,” Rey says, stepping away from her door at last and catching Finn by the collar of his jacket. 

“Request larger quarters,” Finn suggests, walking backwards to keep up with her and pulling Poe along. 

“So wing it,” Poe says, nodding now. “I’m really good at improvising.”

“It’s what we like about you,” Rey says, and shuts the door behind him.


	3. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaijuheremenow prompted: "How about ot3 Finn Poe and Rey where Poe realizes they keep taking all of his clothes" YOU KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT

The khaki shirt fits tighter across Finn’s shoulders, but that’s all to the good in Poe’s mind. “You know that’s standard issue,” he says the third time he catches Finn wearing it. “If you actually enlist, you’ll get one too.” 

Finn has caught on by now to Poe’s conversational style, and does not immediately move to take it off and return it. “Won’t be this soft, though.” 

He has a point. It took Poe years to get it that soft. The next day he visits the quartermaster and starts over with a new one. 

Rey’s watch shift ends four hours before Poe’s one night, and he returns to quarters to find her curled up on the bunk in his flightsuit. “I was cold,” she says, not looking at him. 

“Sorry about the smell.” There isn’t a washdroid strong enough to eradicate flightsuit funk. 

“I like it.” It smells like her on his next patrol. 

He has to draw the line somewhere, but his underlayers look good on both of them, too. “You get to wear those around base as long as I get to take them off you.” 

The three seconds where Rey and Finn look at each other and pretend to think it over are adorable. In the end, everyone wins.


	4. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aseariel prompted: "has Rey ever had cake before? Has Finn? Poe should rectify this." Time for some _expanded motherfucking universe_.

“You like sweets, right?” Rey looks up from her bowl. She was thinking about seconds–-a new concept, one she can definitely get used to-–but Poe waggles his eyebrows at her, and yes, she does like sweets. Another new concept, that food doesn’t have to taste like reconstituted dust. “Major Kalonia needs some extra hands for a project. Follow me.”

Major Kalonia has set up said project in a corner of the food prep area, and Rey counts four different stations. Finn is working (standing, she’s pleased to see) at a device that flattens dough between two cylinders. He lets go of the crank long enough to wave at Rey. Nearby Lieutenant Connix, evidently off duty for the rest of the day, guards a bottle of amber-brown liquor. Major Kalonia takes Rey’s hands, sweeps a sanibeam over them, and steers her to a bowl of dry ingredients and half a dozen perfectly round green-shelled eggs. 

“Sliver these,” Kalonia says to Poe, placing him next to Rey with a knife, wood board, and a pitifully small supply of reddish brown nuts. 

“Ma’am.” As he works he says to Rey, “The major is Corellian, but fortunately for us she doesn’t limit her baking to local holidays.” 

Rey stares helplessly at the eggs. “Like this,” Poe says, and opens one against the edge of the bowl with a single crack, dropping a pinkish yolk onto the mound of dry ingredients without a single flake of shell. He goes back to chopping like he didn’t just perform a minor miracle. “Anyway, today is Commander Nunb’s birthday, so here we are.” 

Rey manages to not completely shatter her fourth and fifth eggs. She picks shell out of the mix, and when Poe holds out a shard of nut for her to try, her fingers are covered in yolk and ground grains and spices. She solves this dilemma by leaning over and closing her teeth gently over the sliver, careful not to bite Poe’s fingers or necessitate another round of the sanibeam. 

Major Kalonia walks behind them and swats Poe’s hand, gently, in the same moment that the piece of vweliu nut dissolves on Rey’s tongue with a mouth-filling warmth. Poe stands up straighter and blinks away the look that was in his eyes. Over the rush in her ears Rey hears something that might be Finn coughing, or laughing.

At the major’s behest, Lieutenant Connix dispenses a generous amount of whiskey into the bowl and Rey mixes it all smooth. Poe turns over the rest of the slivers and Finn lays out sheets and strips of dough microns thin. Major Kalonia pours the batter onto the sheet, layers the strips in a complex woven pattern, and scatters the vweliu nuts on top, and Rey watches rapt as the batter puffs up in the oven like the vita rolls back h--back on Jakku. 

Turns out ryshcate doesn’t taste anything like vita rolls. It tastes like every orange-stained sunset Rey has ever seen, and after she savors her share she walks, suffused with warmth down to her toes, outside the bunker to watch D’Qar’s primary sink below the horizon. Finn joins her and passes her a last morsel he somehow saved in the midst of a coordinated Resistance attack on the still-cooling slices. “Smuggler,” she accuses, and he just smiles. 


	5. Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Rey and Finn figure out that Poe loves being the centre of a cuddle pile". Oh my gosh, he really does.

They’re light sleepers. They all were, for different reasons, even before the nightmares. So it doesn’t exactly surprise Rey to find Finn on her doorstep some nights, always with food, wanting nothing more than to sit up and talk. Or to run into Poe in the rec center when it’s otherwise deserted in the middle of D’Qar’s night cycle. 

The thing that does surprise her, the thing she has no idea what to do with, is the open invitation. 

“You and Finn both,” Poe elaborates, not that it actually explains anything, “anytime, even if I’m actually sleeping for once.” 

“What does that _mean_?” she asks Finn late the next night over cold mess hall topatos. 

“How the hell should I know? He said the same thing to me.” 

“Did he smile at you too? Was it a…” 

“That’s all his smiles,” Finn says. He glances at sidelong at her. “We could just go find out.” 

She gives him a _Finn no_  look and he gives her a slow _Finn yes_  grin and then she’s getting off her bunk because if he’s going to do this, maybe she can at least get an answer. 

The door to Poe’s quarters slides open at her touch and Rey steps into the dark room, waits for her eyes to adjust, and curses. Poe’s asleep on the bunk, his back to them. She shoves at Finn, and he turns to go, and then BB-8 rouses from low power mode and warbles a hello. 

Before Rey can shush the droid, Poe lifts his head and says in a muzzy voice, “C’mere, you two.” 

Rey and Finn trade a glance. Finn jabs at the keypad and the door slides shut. They step forward. 

Poe turns just enough to grab Finn’s arm and tug, and Finn gets out of his boots even as he climbs into the space between Poe and the duracrete wall, pushing the blanket down. Poe gets his head nestled against Finn’s shoulder and Finn haltingly puts his arm over Poe and that leaves Rey standing by the bunk staring at how exceedingly comfortable and right they look. 

Then Finn looks up over Poe’s tousled hair and holds his hand out to her. 

Rey takes it, for balance as she steps out of her boots. She lets go of him and lays down at the edge of the bunk with a handspan between her and Poe’s back. She slept in a hammock her whole life until now; she can get through the night without rolling off. 

But it’s cold. 

Feeling ridiculous, she inches forward on her side with knee and hip and shoulder until she’s touching Poe, and pulls the blanket up over all of them. She bends her knees so her shins are against his bare calves. He’s warm. Maybe too warm for her to stay like this the whole night, but she’s closest to the door. She can roll over and get up and leave. Anytime. 

She brings her arm up and across Poe and her hand rests on Finn’s shoulder. BB-8′s red status light dims. She feels Poe inhale, his back pressing against her chest, and then release a massive sigh. Contentment radiates off him. “Glad you could make it,” he murmurs into Finn’s shoulder. Seconds later he’s snoring softly. 

Rey finds that she’s glad, too.


	6. Bantha Bantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mischief7manager prompted: "i just finished your jedistormpilot drabble collection on ao3 and it said you were taking prompts so please please PLEASE something where they accidentally acquire a baby. poe would be great with it of course, finn would be freaking out, and i like to think rey would just be sort of vaguely annoyed by the whole thing. mostly i just can't shake the mental image of poe dameron softly crooning to a baby. please." And now I can't either.

“What… what is this.” Finn gestures at everything that is happening in the port passenger seat of the Falcon’s cockpit.

“Haali Abon,” Poe tells him, and lifts Haali’s tiny hand to wave at Finn. “Her mom got injured in the fight, so I’m looking after her until we get back to base.”

“During which time she is absolutely not to mess in my ship,” Rey adds.

“I meant the singing,” says Finn.

Poe abruptly remembers he’s the only one of the three of them who had a relatively stable and happy childhood. “It’s the Bantha Bantha song,” he says, and hums a bar. At the copilot station Chewbacca whuffs and takes the next line. He can hold a tune.

Rey and Finn stare at them, and then at each other. “Did the First Order take them this young?” Rey asks, and Poe wishes he knew where an Ithorian pupa’s tympanic drums are so he could cover them.

“Not Ithorians,” Finn answers, and taps his head. “Helmets.”

“Right,” Rey says, and turns back to her mid-jump diagnostics.

Poe eyes Finn. “You know what? I need a ‘fresher break.”

“Don’t,” Finn warns, but Poe is already up. “No no no. Poe!” He tries to fend off the tiny bundle, but ends up holding her when Poe lets go. Good reflexes. He carries her a little like a blaster rifle, but practice would fix that.

“You are not to mess in my ship either,” Rey tells Finn.

Poe takes a second to enjoy the sight of Haali blinking up at Finn before he ducks out of the cockpit. “Try not to panic,” he calls over his shoulder. “They can smell fear.”


	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a comment on the last chapter, baar_ur prompted: "something about the boys playing with Rey’s hair". And then... this happened. 
> 
> Resistance base culture lifted wholesale from shmoo92's "Arrangement", which will never not be beautiful to me. http://shmoo92.tumblr.com/post/135920501333/ficlet-arrangement
> 
> Massive thanks to everyone who has sent me prompts. They're all amazing and I haven't been this prolific in a _while_.

Rey’s hair loops are the first things to go each night. Finn pulls them loose and sinks his fingers into the strands. He eases through the snarls that form under her helmet and during training. Poe winds the lock by her face around his finger as he kisses her. When she eventually falls asleep on top of one or both of them, it’s with one or both of them working gently at her scalp. 

One morning she wakes up to the same sensation, and to Finn smiling drowsily at her. “You look nice,” he says. 

She reaches up and feels Poe’s fingers and the narrow braid he’s made on one side of her head. “If you sit up I can do the other side,” says Poe. Rey does, wrapping her arms around her legs with her chin on her bent knees, half-dozing while he finishes the job. In the refresher she inspects her reflection, likes the way it’s changed. A single loop holds both braids securely in the back with a short tail. She goes to the morning meeting for variable roster assignments with a smile on her face. 

And comes back half an hour later, fuming. “Are you trying to send some kind of message to the whole base?” she hisses at Poe, who has barely rolled out of bed. Finn gets up; his eyes go wide and dart between them. 

“No?” says Poe, his expression so clueless that in another situation she might laugh.

“Well, they got one anyway. Lieutenant Connix looked at me, and then looked at Pava, and Pava said ‘Like there was any doubt,’ and Connix looked back at me and said, ‘Poe only knows one braid.’” It wasn’t unkind, and it wasn’t at Rey’s expense–that’s just how D’Qar base is. No secrets. Sometimes no secrets _and_  a betting pool. She sat through the meeting with her face burning and now she feels infinitely young and stupid. “What are you trying to tell everyone?”

“Nothing! I’m not, I swear. People don’t send messages with hair. Maybe in some cultures, but.” Poe licks his lips, his alarm palpable. “Do you… you want me to get advice from Connix?” 

“ _No_!” Rey yanks at the loop, goes looking for the other two on the disheveled bunk. She wants her old style back. This is what she gets for changing anything. 

Finn clears his throat and Rey turns in time to see him pull the second loop from his jacket. Poe takes the third from a pocket of his flightsuit and holds it out to her, eyes downcast. “Sorry,” he says. 

Rey takes it from him as Finn’s fingers untwine the braids. Finn clears his throat again. “I’ve been going to the general for some pointers.” She turns to look at him over her shoulder, and he shrugs. “I like your hair. She knows hair.” 

“Is that why she was wearing a hat last week?” Poe says. 

“I got better at it,” Finn shoots back. “If you want,” he says to Rey, “we can do something new that’s just yours.” 

Slowly, she nods. 

“Watch,” Finn says to Poe, and Poe looks to Rey, and Rey nods again, so Poe steps closer, and Finn’s fingers move in a complicated way, and after a little while Rey takes Poe’s hand, and some time later Poe reaches up to a loose lock and winds it around his finger. 

The new braid only needs one loop. She gives the others back to them. The next day Poe tries to do it, and Rey borrows his hat. 


	8. All That Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Finn knows Poe was tortured, but neither he nor Rey know that Kylo Ren used his mind tricks on Poe until — when?" PTSD mention below.

There are days when Poe’s lovers make him feel about a hundred years old, and there are days when it’s impossible to forget that he shares a bed with a slip of concentrated power whose full potential is still a mystery. And then there’s the morning both of those things happen at once. 

“Whose turn is it to get caf?” Rey asks once they’ve all tried to ignore each other’s waking noises long enough. 

“Not me,” Finn mumbles into the pillow. 

“You’re closest to the door,” Poe says. He has a niche of warmth between Finn and the wall and no desire to leave anytime soon. 

Rey groans. “If you go, I’ll sweet-talk the general into upgrading Black Squadron’s navcomps.” 

As if she’s better at sweet-talk than Poe. “We’ve reached the bargaining stage. How long until coercion?” 

“You _will_  get the caf,” Rey answers, and Poe opens his eyes to find her fingers outstretched before his face, hand turning slowly as if adjusting a dial, or unlocking something. 

His head smacks the wall before he realizes he’s recoiling. 

At the sound, Finn lifts his head and BB-8 rolls out of the corner, querying. “I’m fine,” he says for both of them. A curse comes to mind, one he heard his mother use on occasion, but he manages to keep “Sithspawn” behind his teeth. 

Rey’s eyes are wide as Poe sits up, rubbing the back of his head. Her hand hovers halfway over Finn’s back, frozen in retreat, and Poe wonders if she thinks she shoved him by mistake. What’s in his eyes right now? He couldn’t say. “That isn’t funny,” he tells her. 

“I’m sorry,” she says at once. “I wasn’t really--” 

“I know.” Quietly, BB-8 slips out of the room. Droid can’t stomach it when they all get serious. “Just.” Poe sighs. “It’s not funny.” 

She isn’t reading his mind, she wouldn’t, but it’s still a terrifyingly short amount of time before Rey says, “He tried it on you too.” 

Finn turns his head to look at her, and then back at Poe. “Poe?” 

“Tried it,” Poe echoes. He knows what’s in his eyes now, can’t help the bitterness that edges into the smile he meant to be self-deprecating. “Guess I’m a little weak-minded.” 

Then Rey is up, climbing carefully over Finn and reaching--her movements slow--to push Poe’s hair out of his face. “You’re not,” she says. 

She kisses his lips, and there’s a lot wrapped up in it: apology and absolution alike. Poe can’t help but hold onto her, deepen it, ask for more. 

“It’s not that I want to be in this club or anything,” Finn says, “but that is a very good looking kiss.” Poe grabs at him and Finn sits up too, eases Poe away from the wall without interrupting what Poe and Rey are doing, and puts his arms around him from behind. “All that trouble got us right here,” Finn says in Poe’s ear. “Don’t forget that.” 

The door slides open and BB-8 returns carrying three covered cups of caf, and informs them that all is well, and if caf duties will cause undue discord, BB-8 can retrieve them every morning. 

Rey pulls away to stifle a laugh against Poe’s shoulder. He grins down at her and says to BB-8, “I think we’ve got this, buddy.” 


	9. One More Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> powerjackettrio prompted: "I REALLY NEED FINN TO GO ON A MISSON WITHOUT TELLING REY AND POE AND COME BACK REALLY INJURED BUT TRY TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM THEM AND WHEN THEY find OUT THEY ARE ANGRY AND PROTECTIVE I NEED ANGST" and Anonymous prompted: "Rey/Finn/Poe, discovering eachother's scars." Those worked so well together I couldn't resist combining them.

The transport’s ramp unfolds and Finn straightens up, willing his leg to move against pain and stiffness. He walks out with the rest of the crew into fading sunlight and a pair of glares. 

Finn takes a deep breath and crosses the distance to where Rey and Poe stand side by side. He’s been dreading this since he left. There wasn’t time to do anything but leave a message with BB-8. 

The silence is uncomfortable, and Finn is just about to ask who should talk first when Poe’s stony expression cracks and he enfolds Finn in a fierce hug. “You scared the hell out of us.” Poe reaches behind him and Rey, still glaring, puts her arms around both of them. 

“I’m grown,” Finn reminds them. 

“Yeah. A full size pain in the--”

“Can we not do this on the landing pad?” says Rey. 

Poe nods against the side of Finn’s neck, and turns, pulling him by the hand. “I have to go to debriefing,” Finn says. 

Poe turns back, lets go of his hand, points at him. “Debriefing, then depantsing.” Force help him, Poe didn’t say it loud, but he said it in front of everyone. 

“We won’t start anything without you,” Rey says, and then she and Poe walk back to their quarters, and the moment they’re out of sight, Finn starts limping again.

He sits though debriefing, accepts the general’s thanks for another round of valor in the field, and goes home. Rey meets him inside the door; he can hear Poe humming in the sanisteam. “I think we need a plan,” Finn says before Rey can pull him into a kiss. “If one of us doesn’t come back from something like this. For our stuff, you know?”

“What was the plan for stormtroopers?”

“We didn’t have stuff. What would you and Poe have done if I died out there?” 

“We probably would have cried a lot, split your stuff between our quarters, and fought over the jacket.”

“If I’m dead, the jacket’s dead with me.” The rest of her sentence catches up with him. “Wait, you two wouldn’t stay together?” 

“I don’t know!” Rey sputters. “I don’t know if I could look at him without thinking about how you brought us all together. Do you want to know about that or about your _stuff_?” 

Finn takes a moment to kiss her, then says, “What would you want us to do if something happened to you?” 

“Keep my stuff, cry a lot, name your firstborn after me.” 

Fair enough. “What about Poe?” 

“What about me?” Poe says, toweling his hair. He looks between them. “Oh, the what if I die thing? No, we’re not doing that. You know why?” He steps in close to Finn. “Because the next time there’s a last-minute mission that’s short on volunteers, you’re coming right here to get us, and we’re all going out in the same blast. Understood?” 

That’s not the only way for one or all of them to die, and there are still people in the galaxy who would take pleasure in killing them slowly, one at a time, while the others watch, but Poe is standing there not wearing anything and this is clearly as far as they’re going to get with this discussion today, so Finn nods. 

“Good.” Poe goes to work on Finn’s trousers, and this is it--he wasn’t going to be able to keep it a secret for long. “These are new,” Poe notes, and shoves them down, and sees the burn on Finn’s left thigh. 

“You were shot?” Rey says it like she wants to demand who did it and go find them and shoot them right back. She and Poe are both glaring again. 

“I had a bacta patch on it the whole way back. I’m going to be fine. What’s one more scar?” 

“You’re on bottom,” Poe orders. “All night.” 

Like that’s a problem? Finn sheds the rest of his clothes and gets on the bunk, and a moment later when Rey follows suit, he puts a hand over the lattice of raised white skin over her ribs. He’s always wondered about them. 

“I used to be bad at knots,” Rey tells him. “Reached for my line inside a hollowed out nacelle, and it slipped. I fell into a mess of filaments.” Finn winces. “It’s all right. I got a full portion for the filaments.” 

Finn puts his other hand against Poe’s cheekbone. This one he knows, saw it when it was still bloody: First Order interrogation practices. Poe turns into Finn’s touch, kisses his wrist. “I got others with exciting stories,” he offers. 

“That one has a perfectly good story,” Rey says, “and it makes you look dashing.” Poe leans over to nip gently at her collarbone in thanks. Finn feels her heartbeat pick up. 

"We made a list,” says Poe, nuzzling Rey’s neck but looking at Finn, “of the things we were going to do to you when you got back.” 

“How many of them required me to stand up?” Finn says. He hopes he doesn’t sound as eager as he feels. 

“Only about half,” answers Rey. “That leaves at least a day’s worth, so you’d better not have signed up for any more spontaneous missions.” 

“Do I get any fun around here?” 

“We’ll show you fun,” says Poe. And they do. 


	10. Just Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bironan prompted "you should write their first time feat. poe as the only one who's even ever seen anybody else naked :)))" and apparently my brain thought that meant basically the exact opposite?

The sanisteams in D’Qar base are _communal_. That’s not a word Rey had any reason to know before now, and the first time she goes to wash, she stops short in the doorway--first at the blast of warmth and humidity, and then at the realization that she is about to share this space.

She could wash on the _Falcon_. A small act of isolation to soothe her discomfort. Would anyone notice or care?

“Hey, they’re just bodies,” Jessika Pava says, stepping around her. “If it helps, imagine us all without our skin on.”

It’s a little gruesome, but yes, it mostly keeps her from staring. Underneath they’re all muscles and nerves. No birthmarks, no smooth or wrinkled areas, no round hips like Pava’s, no hair, no human parts as foreign to her as a Mon Calamari’s gills.

In advance of the morning shift, the barracks refresher is particularly crowded, and one morning Rey looks up to find that Poe Dameron stands under the tap next to hers. “Morning, Rey.”

“Commander.”

“No rank in the sanisteam,” he replies cheerfully. Rey nods, eyes forward, absolutely emphatically not thinking about how she fell asleep cuddling with Finn on Poe’s bunk last week and Finn was also cuddling with Poe. She dares a glance when he’s walking away, and if she didn’t know better she’d swear Poe walks like he knows she’s looking.

* * *

She doesn’t run into Finn there, ever, and it takes her weeks to come up with a casual way to ask about his morning routine. It turns out he gets up an hour before dawn, puts on a heavy pack, counts his paces until he’s run two and a half kilometers into D’Qar’s forest, and then turns around and comes back to base. He’s in and out of the ‘fresher before she’s awake. “Old habits,” he shrugs.

“Did they have a communal sanisteam for stormtroopers?”

“Hm? Oh, I meant the run, but yeah.” He eyes her. “Must be weird.”

Her turn to shrug now. “I’m getting used to it.” She tries to imagine Finn as a featureless collection of muscles, but instead she sees a series of lights. Rey blinks the image away, wonders if it’s the soul he managed to cultivate despite the First Order’s attempts to blot it out, or a map to somewhere. Later she recalls one of her first lessons: _luminous beings are we_.

* * *

When Rey is pretty sure where it’s heading, this thing with the three of them, she goes to Major Kalonia for the suppressors she’s heard Pava and Kun talking about.

There is a series of questions, measurements, and vitals to determine a dose. Rey has seen Kalonia’s avian thinness and tree bark skin; she knows her dry wit, spontaneous poetic turns of phrase, and deep kindness.

“And are you active now?” the major asks.

“No.”

“Would you like some literature?”

They have literature for this? Rey knows what it’s for. (She’s seen the stretch marks across General Organa’s stomach.) “I’ll be fine.”

Kalonia’s patient smile accompanies the sting of an injector against Rey’s wrist. “Quarterly boosters,” she tells Rey. “I’ll send reminders directly to BB-8.”

As she leaves, the only thing that strikes Rey as odd is how comfortable she feels with all of it.

* * *

Another morning shift change, and the only open tap is next to Poe. “Morning, Rey.”

“Morning, Poe. Mind if Finn and I come over this evening?” They agreed it would be best to wait for an opportunity to ask first, to not lead him to believe it would be another round of innocent cuddling, to give him an out. They’re young. It doesn’t bother them, but it might bother him.

“What, you’re asking now?” Lathering his hair, he shoots her a grin, and then freezes because she’s looking him in the eye. For as long as it takes to click, Rey doesn’t glance away. After a minute Poe grabs the bar set into the control panel, to keep from slipping. “That’s fine,” he says, softer.

“Thanks,” Rey says cheerfully, and goes back to washing.

When she gets to his quarters after her shift, Poe is naked again.

“Can you believe he answered the door like this?” Finn sulks. “I was really looking forward to undressing him.”

“Thought it would help break the ice,” Poe says, next to him on the bunk.

Rey covers her smile. “There’s no ice.” There’s not even anything she hasn’t seen before, apart from the fact that it’s Poe and not any of the dozens of bodies from the barracks ‘fresher. It’s still Poe of the easy accepting smile and boundless generosity. 

Poe looks at her, tilting his head. He leans over and whispers something to Finn. Something changes in Finn’s gaze, and he gets up from the bunk, eyes on Rey. Poe stands behind him. Rey gets the impression that whatever is about to happen requires her presence, not her participation, and she clasps her hands behind her back.

They start with the jacket: Poe pulls it off Finn’s shoulders and down his arms, neither rushing nor drawing this out dramatically. He hangs it from a hook by the bunk.

Finn doesn’t wear stormtrooper issue base layers anymore, but he got as close as Resistance uniforms allow, and there’s only one layer now between Rey and something she hasn’t seen before. But Finn’s eyes hold her as Poe pulls his shirt up and then folds it and sets it on the desk. Next are the pants and underlayer and boots, and then Finn raises his eyebrows at her and Rey lets her gaze go where it will.

She blinks away the afterimage of lights.

Poe finishes tidying and joins Rey in looking at Finn for a long time. “You’re a beautiful man, Finn,” Poe says.

That’s what Rey would have said, if she could speak, but she also has hands, and they practically itch. She steps forward and puts them on Finn, and some sort of spell breaks and he’s kissing her, his hands cupping her face, the way they’ve kissed before but never with quite so much skin to touch, and then he’s tugging at her clothes and Rey does half and Finn does half and Poe picks fallen items off the floor and makes a neat stack next to Finn’s and darts back in to kiss Finn’s neck, Rey’s shoulder, to press one of them against the other, and when Rey is bare they stop just long enough for Finn to look at her in full, and for Poe to look at both of them together, and Poe says, “This was a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Finn breathes, and pulls Poe to them.

**Author's Note:**

> You, too, can send me prompts! hauntedfalcon.tumblr.com


End file.
